Timmy Turner, MD
by Lily D.W
Summary: Timmy is reunited with Cosmo and Wanda after fifteen years. My first Fairly Oddparents fic, please Read and Review! *Chapter 1 is up*


A/N: My first "Fairly Oddparents" fic! Go me! **Lily makes swooping bow. **  
I've been a fan of the show for a while now, and felt it was high time to get off my lazy butt (Ok, so I'm sitting down now that's beside the point) and write something for it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: "The Fairly Oddparents" belong to Nickelodeon or somebody like that. I, truthfully, have no idea who owns them, except that it isn't me. Although, I wouldn't mind having Cosmo! Heehee!  
  
Reviews/Feedback: Seeing as this is my first T.F.O.P story, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please tell me what you think, flame me, whatever, I just want something telling me how I'm doing. Thanks!  
  
Summary: Timmy is reunited with Cosmo and Wanda, after fifteen years.  
  
// Denotes thoughts  
  
TIMMY TURNER, M.D.  
  
Timmy Turner hadn't worn his little pink hat for fifteen years. But, for the last two, it had found it's way from his attic, to the corner of his desk at the Dimmsdale Medical Center.  
  
As was implied by "his desk', Timmy was no longer a child. While he had gladly rid himself of Vicki, the babysitter, he had also lost Cosmo and Wanda, his fairy godparents. Gone were the days where he could wish away any problem or inconvenience, and, needless to say, he missed them dearly.  
  
"Doctor Turner, your first patient of the day is here. I'm sending him in." Timmy nodded and stood up, consulting his schedule.  
  
"Eight o'clock, Wackembury, Susie," Timmy muttered, as he removed the young girl's file from his cabinet, "here for her six-year-old checkup."  
  
The girl walked in and sat down on the exam table, shortly followed by her mother, who sat in a chair and quickly absorbed herself in a Soap Opera magazine.  
  
Susie's check-up passed quickly and relatively painless, with the exception of a booster shot, but that was quickly cured with a lollipop, sticker, and the promise that she wouldn't have to have another shot until the next year.  
  
The same went for Nixon, James, Waterfront, Gail, and Robertson, Chris.  
  
Then, however, there was Max Matthews. Mr. Matthews walked into the office first, wearing a smart business suit, and handed Timmy a check for the appointment. He then walked out, and patted his son on the head. Max then trudged in carrying, oddly enough, a fish bowl, housing two small goldfish.  
  
"Those are nice fish, where did you get them?" Timmy inquired, thinking of Cosmo and Wanda, as he did quite often.  
  
"Umm." Max looked nervous, "Internet."  
  
Timmy just nodded, and continued, but for the rest of the day, he couldn't think of anything but the fish.  
  
// There's no way those could have been.. They might be. just because a kid has goldfish. you never know. he got them on the internet, you heard him. that's what I used to say..//  
  
FIFTEEN YEARS EARLIER  
  
"Hey Cosmo, hey Wanda," Timmy returned from school and greeted his godparents as he walked into his bedroom.  
  
"Timmy, there's something we need to tell you," Wanda said, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"I didn't mean to bring back super toilet again, honest!" Timmy insisted.  
  
"Aaaahhh! Super toilet! Where?" Cosmo screamed, turned himself into a goldfish and jumped into his bowl, WAIT! Toilets can flush goldfish! Ahh!" Cosmo the satisfied his fears with becoming a plunger, and hovering next to Wanda.  
  
"It's not that, Timmy dear," Wanda continued, after the brief interruption, "it's, well, you know your parents said that you don't need Vicki anymore,"  
  
"Isn't that great! Now I can just be hear alone with you two all the time! No more Icky-Vicki!" Timmy smiled and was close to jumping on his bed, but the serious look on Wanda's face stopped him. That and maybe the fact that at fifteen, he didn't do much bed jumping anymore.  
  
"Your parent's think you're grown up now, so you don't need a babysitter. And if you're grown up, well, you don't need us anymore."  
  
"WHAT! I'm not grown yet! I'm only fifteen, I still need you guys!" Timmy jumped up from his bed, and threw his hat off. It was the first time he could remember taking it off. He even wore it in the shower.  
  
"It's in Da Rules," Cosmo (recently un-plungered) said sadly.  
  
"You get to make one last wish before you leave."  
  
"I don't want a last wish! I don't want you to go!"  
  
"GODPARENTS OF TIMMY, IT IS TIME TO GO NOW." The voice of Jorgan Von Strangle echoed through Timmy's house, as Von Strangle himself appeared in Timmy's room. "MAKE YOUR LAST WISH NOW"  
  
Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgan started floating towards Timmy's window, and Timmy knew, back to Fairy World.  
  
"Don't go!" Timmy cried after them, tears welling up in his eyes. He sunk down below his window, and began to cry. "I wish I could see you again." he whispered, although he knew both his godparents were already gone, forever.  
  
To be continued? Let me know what you think!  
  
~ Lily ~ 


End file.
